This is a continuation request for the Clinical Stroke Research Center to conduct research into the causes, prevention and treatment of stroke. The objectives of the Center are: 1. Progress toward the ultimate goals of prevention and treatment of cerebrovascular disease through the application of clinical and basic sciences such as Physiology, Anatomy, Biochemistry and Computer Sciences; 2. To promote the development of programs, techniques, equipment, people and cooperation in investigation of stroke and stroke related problems. Projects include studies on: pulse arrival time in stroke prognosis; computer assisted medical decision making; pubertal influences on lipid metabolism in endothelial cells; cerebrovascular innervation and cerebral perivascular spaces; cerebral vascular injury in experimental hypertension; thrombogenic potential of sub-critical arterial stenoses; pulsatile vs. non-pulsatile flow characteristics.